


I Confess

by JoelJansenD



Series: Inquisitor Joanna [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Haven (Dragon Age), Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Mages and Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelJansenD/pseuds/JoelJansenD
Summary: The Herald has finally told the Inquisition of her magic, causing Cassandra to doubt about her true involvement with the Breach. To learn more of this, Cassandra interrogates the Herald.





	I Confess

The damp, frigid air of the dungeons reminded Joanna of her time in the Circle, where those who misbehaved spent weeks, sometimes even months, hidden away in the dark. But the Circle never made her feel safe, loved, or even alive. Always with her back against the wall, watching the door of her cell, praying that the door wouldn't be opened that day. No chantry ever made her feel the same. Inside the temple's halls, no one dared to harm her, for He and His bride watched over her. How quickly this has changed.

The echoes of feet hastily tapping the collected puddles announced the coming of her final hour. They'd think her a liar, a charlatan, and a murderer, and nothing would convince them otherwise. She'd get up and meet her death with a high-held head, but she couldn't. The cold, the fear, the loneliness, it had made her tired. Too tired to fight, to resist, to even care.  
    'Maker's breath,' a deep voice uttered in the distance. 'This is where they brought you?' Two sunken eyes, eyes that have seen more death than any other pair ever could, pierced the dungeon's shadows. The bearded man sat down against the iron bars of Joanna's cell.  
    'She thinks I did it,' Joanna said with a dry, rough voice, 'she thinks I tore the sky apart.' With every word, her voice grew weaker.  
    'Cassandra wouldn't–'  
    'I lied about my magic, why not about His gift? The people will learn of it and _hate_ me.'

* * *

The interrogation room was more crowded than the last time she was there. Cassandra obviously didn't want to take any risk, as the five well-armed Templars demonstrated.  
    'Answer my question,' Cassandra demanded.  
    'Yes, I am. I was trained in Kirkwall.' With the mention of Kirkwall, Joanna realised she had just gained everyone's undivided attention.  
    'Then why didn't our commander recognise you?' continued Cassandra.  
    'I was thrown in the dungeons when Evelyn left.'  
    'When were you released?' Cullen asked, clearly surprised by her statement.  
    'When Orsino came for us.'  
    'You were down there for three years? That's impossible.'  
    'They must have forgotten about me.'  
    'Spare us the stories,' interrupted Cassandra. 'Why did you lie to us?'  
    'Because I was scared.'  
    'For what?'  
    'Because I–'  
    'We had mages in our ranks.'  
    'Yes, but–'  
    'We organised the Conclave.'  
    Suddenly, the Herald threw up her chained hands and reached for the collar of the rags she was given to wear, pulling it over her head. 'This is why,' she yelled, revealing the scars that covered her entire body.  
    Joanna pointed at several spots below her breasts. 'A mace, because I asked, I _begged_ , for something to drink.'  
    She proceeded to point at a long, thin scar along her side. 'The healers had to cut me open. All because I _dared_ to tell Knight-Commander Stannard to leave Maddox alone.'  
    She raised her hands to her left collarbone. 'Do you recognise this one, Commander?' Cullen, who had tried his best to look away, turned his gaze back to Joanna.   
    The tears she had fought back for so long got the better of her. 'That's right. Ser Alrik's work,' Joanna continued. 'I would've been just another one of his toys, to be used and discarded, were it not for a fucking maleficar.'  
    'Everyone out,' yelled Cullen at the present Templars without a second thought.  
    'We still don't–'  
    'That's enough, Cassandra! I warned you from the beginning...' Cullen rushed over to Joanna, hopelessly trying to look at anything but her as he tried to release her from her chains.  
    'But we _must_ know.'  
    Cullen turned back to Cassandra. 'Not like this,' he yelled. 'Never like this! We are better– _have to be_ better than this.'


End file.
